A True Loves Wish
by HimeOumu
Summary: How Harry And Ginny Try To Gte Back Together; TRY. Will Harry Get His Wish? Or Did He Ruin The Only Chance He Had To Have His One And Only In Life.
1. Chapter 1

A teenaged girl, with firey red hair stood out in the rain. Her hair was drenched, and her clothes stuck to her dripping wet body. Her house was nearby, but she seemed to prefer being out as the rain fell softly on top of her, as though it was telling her she was alive. She sighed softly, and turned, walking into The Burrow.

A boy about a year older then this girl, with hair as dark as charcoal, and glistening green eyes, was standing in an otherwise empty room. He looked around as this girl entered. "Ginny.. Why were you out in the rain...? Your all wet... You'll catch a cold..." He walked over towards Ginny, taking off his coat, and placing it around her shoulders. Smiling weakly, Ginny looked away. "Hello Harry..." She said nothing else before she walked upstairs towards her room.

She pushed the door open, and walked into a small room. The room was quite plan, with posters here and there, and wooden surfaces. Her bed was white, with a lacy pink pillow sitting on top of it. It looked like a typical room for a girl, except for the fact that a wand, potion ingredients, and spell books were scattered out over the room, and the fold-out bed next to the wall.

Ginny sat down, and placed her head into her hands, staring at the wall in front of her, as thoughts ran through her mind. She sighed softly, and got to her feet, walking over to a small, wooden cupboard. She opened the door, her face still dripping wet. 'One good thing about the rain, no-one can tell if you are crying when your standing, dripping wet...' She thought, sighing gently. She pulled out a pare of jeans, and a tight black top.

She placed them gently onto her bed, and pulled of her soaking wet clothes, which dropped to the ground with a soft 'thud'. She pulled on the jeans over her black underwear, and her dark shirt over the matching bra which she wore. Ginny's shirt clung tightly around her body. She smiled fainty, and dried her face off using a small towel. She pulled a fake smile, looking at her reflection. She sighed softly, before turning and walking out.

She skipped down the stairs down into a small lounge room, with three people all sitting and talking. A bushy haired girl was taping a page of a book back together, whilst talking to a boy with red hair, and freckles. Harry sat down beside them both, a smile etched onto his face. "Your boring Ron to sleep, Hermione.." He smirked. The red-haired boy jumped slightly, and shook his head. He stiffled a yawn. "No, It's interesting." He lied. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine, i'll stop speaking then."

Ginny smiled weakly, before she walked closer to the other three. She smiled, and sat down beside Hermione, starting a conversation about idiotic boys. She laughed, and smirked at Harry, as Ron went red. He picked up a pillow, and through it. It hit Ginny, then landed onto the carpeted ground below. "Fine, stuff you.." She jumped to her feet, and walked back upstares. The slamming of her bedroom door could be heard echoing through the house. Hermione glared at Ron, before walking off, with the newly repaired book tucked under her arm.

She opened the door, and walked over to where Ginny lay on her bed. "Ginny..? Are you alright..?" She spoke softly. Ginny's head was in her pillow. She mumbled, annoyance in her voice. "Just fine.."

Hermione placed her book beside the fold-out bed, and sat down on it. "Sweet Dreams, Ginny.." She lay her head down onto a soft, white pillow, and closed her eyes. It didn't take long for her to fall into a deep, peaceful dreamland.

Ginny turned, and sighed. She stared at the roof, her eyes tear stained, and she lost herself in thought..

Will i ever find my one and only? The one for me? The only one that I should ever truely love. I've had feelings before, but were they feelings of love? Even I can't answer that. I wonder how is it possible for someone to not know what their feelings mean. How will I know when I actually find the one for me is what I want to know. Could he be standing in front of me?

As she continued to think, time continued to pass. She sighed softly, and turned to her alarm. It was 1:08 in the morning. She closed her eyes tightly, and had one last thought pass through her mind before she fell asleep.

Could it be him...?

xx

Ginny awoke the next morning, and stiffled a yawn. She sat up on her beds, the sheets falling down to her waist. She had fallen asleep in her black shirt, and her jeans. She blinked, and turned to the fold-out bed next to the wall. Hermione had already awoken, and was either talking to the others, or already eating breakfast. She checked the small alarm clock beside her bed. She looked a little shocked. It was past noon. She jumped out of her bed, and ran quickly down the hall.

"Why didn't anyone wake me?" She gasps, catching her breath, jumping the last few steps. She turned quickly around the corner, and ran into Harry. Harry was shocked, and stumbled back a few steps. Ginny on the other hand got knocked off of her feet. She landed hard onto her backside. "Ouch..." Harry laughed, and offered out his hand. Ginny smiled weakly, and took hold of it, as Harry pulled her to her feet. "Why didn't anyone wake me?" She asked, looking into his bright green eyes. "Your mother said to let you rest, so you'd be awake for the small party shes insisting on having."

Ginny looked slightly confused. "Party...? OH!" She hit her head lightly. "I almost forgot, it's your birthday today isn't it?" She giggled slightly, a bit red in the cheeks. "I didn't forgot, it just slipped my mind. Thats why I was rushing downstairs..." She looked at the ground. Harry lifted up her head, so she had to look into his eyes. "Your forgiven.." He smirked, and continued walking.

Ginny sighed, and closed her eyes. For a short moment she stood, before she reopened her eyes, and walked out of the burrow, without letting anyone know where she was going.

She continued walking untill she reached a small garage. She pulled out a small, rusty key, and opened the door. It creaked slightly, and was pushed open to reveal severak gardening tools, and a handful of very old, and dusty brooms. She pushed several away, and picked up a broomstick which hovered just above the ground. It was the cleanest out of the group, and it looked to be the newest.

Locking the door behind her, Ginny walked out, and hopped onto the broomstick. It wasn't as fast as a nimbus 2000, but it was fast enough for her. She took off, her wind swaying lightly in the wind.

Her eyes watered as she kept flying, she egged the broom to go faster and faster. Once she was at full speed, she turned, and continued soaring through the sky. She kept high enough so muggles below couldn't see her movement, yet low enough so she could see where she was heading.

After what seemed like an hour she begain to swoop downwards. She curved slightly, and landed. She ran along a street full of weird looking strangers. Many were wearing clokes, and holding certain magical items. Ginny ignored them as she continued to run down this wizarding street. it was so unlike diagon alley, with only one simalarity to the two of them; they both had shops.

Ginny ran into a nearby shop, and pointed to an object. "That..! Please.." She gasped for breath. The woman behind the counter smiled. "Buying a present for a lucky man are we?" Ginny blushed deeply. "Just a friend..." She mumbled. The woman smiled. "Well dear, love seems to be in the air today, i've sold three engagement rings, and I can tell you one of them will knock the air out of you, and with a price like it was it should."

Ginny smiled warmly. "Thank-You.." She took a small package from the woman, and turned to walk out of the shop. "Have a sweet day, ma'am. And what a handsome boy that person was. Young, I wonder how he could have afforded it..Inheritence prehaps, or a family name that all would know..Prehaps both..." The woman continued to talk until the door shut with a soft tingle of a bell.

Ginny picked up her broom, and jumped back off it, flying for another hour or so until she reached the Burrow once more.

She quickly placed the broom back in the garage, and ran back into the house. Breathing heavily, she walked slowly, heading for her bedroom. "Your lucky I knew you were heading out secretly. I covered for you, but I was deeply worried. I have already been out to try and find you, I just came back to alert the others..." Harry walked up from behind Ginny. Ginny jumped a mile, and turned to face Harry. "I'm Sorry!" She gasped.

Harry moved closer. "Where were you..?" He said softly. Before Ginny could answer Mrs Weasley peeked into the room. "Dinners ready." She said, before she disappeared once more. Ginny skipped off, smirking to herself. Harry watched Ginny until she disappeared upstairs, before he walked into the kitchen. He sat down beside Ron, and looked around to see who was there. Hagrid was the first to catch his eyes, as he was the largest person there, and needed a whole side of the large table to himself. Sitting next to eachother was Remus Lupin, and Nymphadora Tonks and spred around the whole table was everyone in the Weasley family, including a Percy Weasley who looked very uncomfortable, Fred and George sitting either side of him.

Harry smiled, and waved to all of them. Hagrid waved back, smiling happily, and Lupin nodded, whilst Tonks rested her head onto his arm. Harry smiled, and turned as Hermione and Ginny walked into the room, both carrying present. One was fair sized, and the other was quite small. Ginny smiled at Harry, as Hermione took a seet next to Ron. Ginny sat down beside Hermione when Mrs Weasley entered the room, carrying a neatly wrapped up package. She placed it in the center of the table, whilst Lupin and Tonks had a whispered argument.

As most talk begain to die out, Mrs Weasley turned, leaving the room once more. Harry's eyes followed her footsteps as he wondered what she was planning; if anything at all. Harry looked around the table, and altough it was difficult to see past the pile of present centre ofthe table, he managed to see the things that caught his eyes first; his true friends. Hagrid, Lupin, Tonks, and he knew that if it were possible the others would be there also ; Dumbledore, Sirius, and his parents. More important then anything in this word, however, were the four people sitting side-by-side. Hermione sat beside Ron, her hair pulled back into a ponytail, and her eyes sparkling with happiness, her hand tangled with Ron's. Ron was leaning across the table talking to his older brother, Bill. And Ginny, who sat staring into space, probably lost in her wild wonder of thoughts. Her long, beautiful hair was shining, and her eyes seemed to sparkle more so then the moon which shined every night. She wore a black dress, that fell below her knees, and a faint smile.

Harry lost himself in thought, wondering what could be running through her mind right now. They hadn't really spoken since the battle at hogwarts, resulting in the death of nutorious mass murderer, Lord Voldemort. Harry's mind wandered, thinking not about the battle at hogwarts, but about his past years which he spent there. Most of the time his world seemed to revolve around the plans which Voldemort made. Harry's own voice ran through his head; "Voldemort killed my parents, he is nothing more then a murderer." As Harry shook himnself out of these thoughts, Mrs Weasley walked in, a large silver dish floating infront of her, on this dish a beautiful two teir cake, chocolate covered, with green icing oozing from the centre. On top of this cake was a single edibal wand.

Harry let out a soft gasp of surprise. This cake was unlike the others he had, and he could tell much more work had been placed into it, that is if that was possible. For the little money Mrs Weasley had, she made up the loss with her love. Harry could tell every ammount of love possible had been placed into everything he, and the Weasley children had received.

Hermione turned to face Harry. "I saw Ginny making the cake, she refused to let anyone else help.." She whispered, then turned back, facing Ginny when she started a convosation with her. A look of suprise quickly faded from Harry's face, but remained in his eyes and he looked back towards the cake which had now been placed infront of the presents. "Wow.." He said softly under his breath, as he looked back towards Ginny. Harry let himself become lost in his own tangled web of thoughts and questions.

_I love her, and my feelings haven't faded since we broke up, but would she love me back now? After all the pain I put her through no-one in there right mind would come back to me. If I had known that it would end like this, Voldemort dead, and only after a year of hunting horcuxes, would I have still broken up with her? She won't come back to me, I've lost my only chance with the girl that could be the only one for me. _He sighed softly, and shook himself out of his thoughts as everyone begain to sing to him.

As many chears echoed throughout, and Harry blew out his eighteen birthday candles, everyone seemed to have high spirits. They all seemed happy despite the recent losses that had accured. Harry was the only one who seemed to have a weird feeling bubbling through his blood. Depression? No, the feeling was to strong? Anger, or hate? It wasn't possible, as no-one nearby could make him feel such a strong and powerful emotion. His glance wandered towards Ginny. Love? Yes, an emotion so powerfully strong that it could eat away at your soul, and take over your body and your mind. Harry excused himself, saying he needed to use the bathroom, and walked upstairs, entering his and Ron's room, sitting himself on the spare bed which he had been using.

**I Do Not Care That I Have Kept Fred, Tonks, Lupin, And Many Others Alive. Bella Might Even Make An Appearence, As Will All My Favourite Characters That Were Killed Off During Of Before The Final Battle. **


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny was the first to notice Harry's disappearence, and ignoring Ron's claims that he was in ther bathroom, Ginny excused herself from the dinner table, and quickly walked upstairs. She stopped infront of Ron's bedroom door, and hesitated before she knocked lightly. Her knock was faint, and no-one answered. She pushed the door opened enough to see in, but enough to keep her face hidden. Soft whispers escaped the room, so Ginny was able to hear them, but only barely.

"..Never. I made a mistake, she'll never understand now. I brought her something, do you think she'll like it?" A soft hoot from Hedwig had escaped the room. "Yeah, she'll never take me back now, will she? I messed up..."

As Harry stopped speaking, Ginny's eyes were slightly wide, and her heart pounded quickly in her chest. She always knew that Harry's feelings for her had lingered, but never though she'd hear him saying that she wouldn't take him back.

"I have this..." Harry reached into his pocket, and showed it to the owl, who hooted once more. Ginny tried to ctach a glimps of the item in his hand, but failed to do so as Harry had his back towards her. "Do you think she'll like it..?" The owl hooted yet again, as though he understood everyword that was being said. Harry got to his feet, and started to pace the small room. He sighed to himself, feeling ridiculus that he was sitting in his bestfriends room, and talking about his little sister to an owl.

"Pathetic.." He muttered, kicking the wall hard, yet making sure it wouldn't make too much of a loud nose. He turned around so Ginny could see his face. He seemed to be annoyed with himself. Ginny gasped softly, and moved a step away from the door, not a moment to soon. The door flew open, and Harry stormed out of the room, letting the door shut behind him. He seemed so lost within himself that he didn't realise Ginny standing so close to him, breathing quickly as her heart pounded hard in her chest.

After Ginny's heart stopped vibrating in her chest, she slowly walked back downstairs to the small dinner party which was still taking place. As she re-entered the room, she noticed that Tonks now sat talking to Hermione, whilst Lupin was in a convosation with Bill Weasley, Fleur attatched to Bill's arm. Ginny smiled softly, and took her place on the otherside of Hermione.

Tonk's turned her head slightly, and smiled at Ginny, before continuing a convosation about defencive spells with Hermione. As Hermione stated a fact about a spell that sounded rather difficult, Ginny's eyes begain to wander around the room. She looked untill her eyes found what they were searching for. She saw Harry, who now had joined into a convosation with Bill and Lupin. Harry seemed to be speaking about something serious. Fluer, who seemed to be getting impatient, got to her feet, and stretched. She let out a long, very audiable sigh, and Bill smirked slightly, getting to his feet also. "Woman can be tricky." He winked, and then turned and walked off, holding Fluers hand. Harry looked after him, blinking as though slightly shocked.

"What do you think, Ginny?" Hermione's voice echoed through the thoughts running through Ginny's head. Jumping slightly, Ginny turned to face Hermione and Tonks. "Uhm... Yeah..I Agree with Tonks...She..states a better point." Tonks smiled, her hair a dark brown, which seemed to suit her quite well. Hermione frowned, yet seemed to realise that Ginny's mind seemed to be elsewhere. Tonks yawned softly. "Sometimes the more simple spells seemed to be more effective. Look at Harry, when he used 'expelliamus' againts...Voldemort..." She seemed a little uncertain at using his name, but knew that now that he was gone that there was no point fearing a name. Harry had made them see that fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself.

Harry glaced over towards where Ginny sat, as though he heard his name being mentioned. He smiled at Ginny, and seemed to have lost himself in thought yet again. A faint smiled crept onto Ginny's lips. She winked, and got towards her feet, walking upstairs, and into her room. Harry shook himself out of his thoughts, and frowned, watching Ginny walk away. He sighed once, before returning to his convosation with Lupin.

Ginny awoke once the first rays of sunlight entered the room. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes, and rolled onto her side. Hermione was already awake; her bed was already made, and the book she had fallen asleep reading had been put away neatly. Ginny assumed that Hermione would be downstairs, either eating breakfast, or talking with one of the old order members who had stayed the night. She sighed, and slowly got towards her feet. She walked over towards her closet. Her pajamas were black, with a few white skulls scattered across it. As she slipped off her pajama shirt, letting it hit the ground with a soft 'thud', revealing a white bra, with a bit of lace around the edges, there was a soft knock on the door.

Before waiting for an answer, the door opened, and harry took a step into the room. Ginny squealed, and covered herself, as harry stopped in midstep. He stuttered an apology, and turned quickly, almost running out of the room, closing the door hurridly behind him. Ginny tried to stop herself from bursting out in laughter as his reaction. She giggled as she got dressed, and walked out of the room wearing a short grey and pink skirt, with a black belt, and a black shirt.

She skipped downstairs, and giggled softly as he saw Harry, sitting beside Ron and Hermione. She could tell he had kept quite about what he had seen, even though his heart still paced quickly. Ginny skipped into a kitchen, stealing a peice of buttered toat off a stack that sat in the middle of the table. Tonks groaned slightly, as she walked into the kitchen. "You look wonderful." Ginny took a bit out of her toast, giggling slightly. Tonks' hair was messy, as though she hadn't yet burhsed it, and her eyes were tired. Her clothes were creased; she wore a pare of old, torn jeans, and her weirdsisters shirt.

Tonks grumbled to herself, and dropped onto a chair. Ginny giggled. Tonk was deffinately not a morning person. Taking another bite from her toast, she turned, walking out of the kitchen, just as Harry and Ron entered, each grabbing a few peices of toast each.

Ginny walked over, and sat down next to Hermione. She smiled, eating the last of her toast. Hermione looked up as Ginny sat down, then her eyes went back to the rather large book in her arms. "Where did you disappear to last night?" She said, carefully turning the page. Ginny stiffled a yawn. "I went to be early." She said simply. Hermione rolled her eyes. "I ment when both you **and **Harry disappeared lastnight." Ginny looked towards the kitchen door, and even though she knew she couldn't be heard, her voice was fainter then usual. "I notice Harry went, so I was looking for him." She lied, and she got to her feet when Ron and harry re-entered the room, each carrying a fair amount of toast.

Hermione, who seemed to have had enough to eat, got to her feet, and followed the footsteps which Ginny took. Ginny entered her room, but left the door open, and sat down onto her bed. Hermione entered the room a few short moments after Ginny did, and sat down on the camp bed in which had been set up for her. "Is it me, or have you and Harry been distant since..the death of Voldemort...?" She asked cautiously.

Ginny lay down, placing her head onto her soft pillow. She shrugged slightly. "I..Don't know." She sighed. Hermione looked at Ginny. "Im sure that you will both work-" Ginny interupted Hermione, as she desided to tell her what she had overheard. "I heard Harry talking; to Hedwig, though more to himself. He said that he had lost every chance of getting me back, and he screwed everything up when he broke up with me. He kept saying that, and then he pulled something out of his pocket, wondering if I would like it. I didn't see what it was though.." Ginny said, rather quickly, though Hermione seemed to understand her everyword.

Hermione spoke rather quickly herself, as though she was attempting to hide something. "I...Uhm..Im sure its nothing! Im sure he was just looking at a birthday present he had gotten, or a gift..or uhm..something.." Hermione went red, and avoiding Ginny's eyes. Ginny rolled her eyes, and got to her feet. "Hermione, your a terrible lier. If you want to speak to me, i'll be in the garden.." She walked out of the room, letting the door click closed behind her.

Ginny sat down on a small swinging bench-like chair. It moved slowly back and fourth, back and fourth, it was almost hypnotysing. She sighed softly. The sun was seeting now; a faint, red line glowed across the horrason. It was a beautiful site, the pink clouds, the low, setting sun, and the tweets of birds as they say goodnight to their mates. Ginny was quite content, silent, and though she wasn't happy, she wasn't upset nor angry. She seemed to be quite emotionless at the time being, and sat, as little or no thoughts haunted her.

There was a small lake visable, which glowed with a faint outline of red. The setting sun's rays shimmered across the glistening water. Ginny smiled, staring out at the beautiful scence infront of her. It made her remember no matter what trouble she was in, or whatever amount of pain she felt, that happiness and beauty would always linger.

Harry walked silently towards where Ginny sat. The veiw couldn't have been more beautiful, but it was deffinately dimmed down by the beautiful image which sat infront of it. Ginny sighed happily, still swinging in the soft wind. Harry walked over towards her, and placed his hand onto her shoulder. She jumped the slightest bit, and turned her head to see Harry standing there. His bright green eyes shone in the setting rays of the sun. He didn't smile, but his eyes sparkled with happiness, and they seemed to sparkle with something else...


End file.
